Sora vs Dante (OMM)
Sora vs Dante is an OMM by Peep4Life. Description Season 1 Episode 12! Kingdom Hearts vs Devil May Cry! When Sora gets in the way of a sweet cheque, does he end up repaying it with his life? '' Intro '''ONE MINUTE MELEE!' WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS MELEE! Fight Location: City (Neutral) These new creatures, the Heartless, had been a nuisance to Dante's client since they arrived. But luckily, he had paid the best man for the job. All Dante needed to do was cut down the Heartless in the street and then return the artifact from the hideout. Dante was just about getting through the street full of monsters, when suddenly a beam of light absorbed the monsters, destroying them. Sora landed on the last heartless, cutting it down and then he turned to Dante. "Didn't see you there. Are you okay?" he asked the demon. Dante frowned. "Apart from you costing me a payday, yeah." he said, hinting at the nigh destroyed remnants of the artifact. "I may not be getting paid, but I'm making sure you get paid back." Dante snapped, drawing a blade. Sora took the Keyblade and readied himself. "There's just no pleasing some people..." ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! FIGHT! Dante's Rebellion collided with Sora's Keyblade and the pair changed up their approaches in a sequence of three slashes each. Dante primarily pushed, and Sora had little option but to fall onto his back foot, deflecting each strike with some difficulty. He then fired a blast of Flame energy, scorching Dante's shoulders, but doing little damage in the grand scheme of things. Dante slashed a lamp post, sending it falling towards Sora, who deflected it away. But this left him open to several slashes by the demon. Sora reeled, and backflipped away - looking for better leverage and positioning against the pressing foe. But Dante switched to his pistols, keeping the pressure on Sora. Sora blocked the shots, but this proved to be a feign for Dante's true intended assault coming in from the right. Sora looked to cut him down, but Dante slammed down, hard. The blade lock ensued, and Dante powered through thanks to his leverage. Sora was on his back foot, but a blast of Thunder sent Dante a few feet in the air. Now Sora was pepperring Dante's defences with short slashes, and then, a magic blast that sent the demon sprawling across the ground. Dante rearmed his pistols, but this had been what Sora had planned for; he deflected the first few rounds of gunfire, sending bullets back up, down and across Dante's position, before releasing a barrage of cryokinetic energy, freezing over the guns and Dante's hands. Seeing this was his chance, Sora fired a pillar of pure magic energy into the chest of Dante, sending him into the siding of a building, and knocking him out. KO! Sora then continued down the street, slaying more Heartless that poured into the area. Dante stirred, his pride wounded. But he lay low; the kid seemed to be putting in one hell of a shift against these creatures - whatever they were. Conclusion This melee's winner is: Sora!Category:Peep4Life Category:P4L OMM Category:OMM with a returning combatant Category:Hero vs Anti Hero OMMs Category:Sword Fight Category:Video Games themed OMMs Category:Completed OMMs